


Bobbing For Apples

by FairyQueen (etoilecourageuse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Hogwarts, Shipoween 2019, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/FairyQueen
Summary: Daphne takes Hermione Trick-or-Treating with a twist.





	Bobbing For Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).

> Dearest flipflop_diva, a very, very Happy Halloween to you! <3 I really hope that you enjoy this - your prompts were so seriously adorable, I just had to take them on!

"Come on now, you little bore! They won’t miss us at the feast! And it’ll be fun, I promise!"

There were so many things Hermione would have liked to say - for example, that waking the Bloody Baron in the Dungeons in the middle of the night was as far apart from "fun" as she could only imagine. Or, that they would absolutely miss them at the feast, at the very latest when they were due to receive the little Halloween gifts their heads of house had made for them (this was one of the moments in which she felt truly sorry for Daphne being a Slytherin - she could not possibly imagine Professor Snape sitting in his office, cudgeling his brains on what present to give to his students), or that a ghost, willing or not, would not even be _capable_ of giving them treats for Trick-or-Treating, or that they weren’t wearing any costumes, or…!

Instead, looking into Daphnes eyes, glistening with sheer excitement, she said none of that. Those eyes truly were the best argument. So, what choice did she have, than to put on a rather forced, terrified smile and… nod? 

"But… We gotta be back in time for Bobbing for Apples!" she merely exclaimed, pale as a ghost herself (where did they even get this idiom from? Ghosts were transparent, not pale! Didn’t anyone ever do their research?!); she did not like the imagination of encountering Hogwarts’ most terrifying ghost at all… 

Daphne grinned - it was as though she knew what Hermione was truly… Of course she did. "He’s quite harmless when you know him better, you see," she said, and these words could have very well also passed Luna’s lips. In fact, she even looked a little like Luna in the dim light, with her blonde hair and giddy smile... "Besides, what harm can a ghost really do except maybe… haunt you a little?"

"I’ll be thinking of your words when he starts tempering with our homework and exams," Hermione responded with a sigh, but could not help and smile genuinely now. It was beautiful to see Daphne so excited as she dragged her through the Dungeons, all caught up in her imagination of going Trick-or-Treating among the ghosts of Hogwarts - something she had apparently wanted to do since her first year.

Daphne stopped quite abruptly now, and for a moment Hermione, who stumbled and had to use the entirety of her balancing skills not to fall, believed that they had found the Bloody Baron, but no… No, Daphne merely enfolded her into her arms now, placing a tender kiss upon her lips. "We’ll be back in time for Bobbing for Apples," she said quietly, never quite losing that mischievous smile. "I promise.“


End file.
